SOBREVIVENDO AO DISCURSO DE NATAL
by justcassy
Summary: House é obrigado por Cuddy a realizar um discurso na festa de Natal do Hospital, e ao mesmo tempo ele tem um caso misterioso para resolver.
1. Chapter 1

**Gênero - Romance/ Nc - 17  
**  
Gente é minha primeira fic de House, desculpem os erros!!! E tem bastante do Paciente da semana tbm alem de Huddy claro....

**SOBREVIVENDO AO DISCURSO DE NATAL - CAPÍTULO 1  
**

**Em algum lugar em New Jersey  
**  
- Vamos lá Karen, eu prometo que você irá gostar...- afirmou o garoto, sob o efeito do álcool.  
- Não Brian, me deixe em paz, eu não quero fazer isso!!! Disse a garota, esquivando-se dos carinhos do namorado.  
Furioso, Brian segurou-a com os braços, impedindo que ela se afastasse dele.  
- Você é minha, e eu vou fazer o que tiver vontade com você!! Ele começou a beijá-la a força, e a percorrer seu corpo com as mãos, rasgando sua blusa com brutalidade.  
A garota começou a gritar incessantemente, mas não havia ninguém por perto. Tentando se salvar, Karen encontrou uma pedra e atirou com toda a força na cabeça de Brian que caiu inconsciente e ensaguentado no chão do terreno.  
Karen começou a correr pelas ruas escuras da cidade. De repente avistou um policial, alguns metros a sua frente, e continuou a correr de encontro a ele.  
- Me ajuda, por favor me ajuda!!!! Eu, eu....  
Após dizer essas palavras a garota colocou as mãos na cabeça e desmaiou junto aos pés do policial.

**PS – Princeton Hospital**

- Garota, 16 anos, possível tentativa de estupro, perdeu a consciência por alguns minutos. Apresenta confusão mental, cefaléia intensa, febre, sem traumatismos- afirma a enfermeira.  
- Doutora Cameron, está tudo bem? Indaga a enfermeira com um ar de preocupação.  
A médica estava examinando o prontuário da garota que acabara de ser admitida no PS e logo chegou a uma conclusão.  
- Chame o Doutor House, acho que temos um caso para ele.

**Casa de House**

O Médico estava se barbeando no banheiro, ao som de You can´t always get what you want, quando o telefone toca.  
- Você ligou para Gregory House, se eu não atendi é porque não quero ser perturbado, não insista, e não deixe recado após o bip porque não vou ligar de volta.  
- House, atenda esse telefone, eu preciso falar urgentemente com você sobre o discurso de hoje a noite. Se você não....  
House logo identificou a voz de Cuddy e pegou o telefone.  
-Se eu não o que Doutora Cuddy? Se eu não fizer esse maldito discurso você vai me despedir? Vai cortar minha mesada? Vai mudar a minha vaga no estacionamento? Ah já sei, vai dobrar as minhas horas de clínica?  
- Pense o que quiser House, só não me decepcione esta noite, ou você irá se arrepender.  
A diretora do hospital desligou o telefone furiosa, deixando House falando sozinho.  
- Tudo bem Sargenta, quem ri por último ri melhor! Disse o médico, voltando ao banheiro para continuar o que havia começado.  
Nesse instante o telefone toca novamente, e House corre para atender, pensando que fosse a doutora Cuddy do outro lado da linha.  
- Você não consegue viver sem o imbecil aqui não é mesmo? Deixe-me adivinhar, a calcinha que você está usando é vermelha e rendada.....  
- Doutor House! Aqui é a Doutora Cameron....  
- Oh, é você. O que você quer? Eu já disse que não vou me vestir de papai noel para alegrar as criancinhas do hospital.  
- House, eu tenho um caso para você, venha logo, é urgente.

**Princeton Hospital – Alguns minutos mais tarde**

House chega a sua sala, mau humorado como sempre e encontra os 5 finalistas sentados a mesa, enquanto Foreman escrevia os sintomas no quadro.  
- House o que aconteceu com o seu rosto? Perguntou Foreman com um ar sarcástico, ao ver o rosto do médico com vários esparadrapos.  
- Meu diagnóstico é lâmina de barbear nova. Agora vamos ao que realmente interessa Doutor Foreman.  
- Garota 16 anos, cefaléia intensa, febre 38,5 graus, confusão mental, possibilidades??? Pergunta Foreman.  
- Febre, possivelmente uma infecção, Pneumonia por Staphylococcos – diz Cole.  
- Não explica a confusão mental, a febre teria que ser muito intensa – afirma Taub.  
-Alguma outra idéia que não seja a do Mórmon ou a do adúltero??? Pergunta House inquieto. Vamos começar com um Raio X de tórax e antibióticos para a Pneumonia.  
- É isso, você não ofender, nem humilhar nenhum de nós agora? Indaga Amber de forma curiosa.  
- Não, eu tenho uma discurso hoje a noite, preciso guardar energias. Vamos lá suas lesmas, levantem a bunda dessa cadeira e comecem o tratamento, ou vocês preferem que eu faça isso com minhas próprias mãos? É para isso que vocês são pagos! Afirma House, com o humor habitual.  
- Nós não estamos sendo pagos ainda Doutor House, diz 13.  
- E você com certeza jamais será paga se continuar na minha frente- retruca o médico.

**Quarto 301  
**- Olá Karen eu sou a doutora Amber, nós vamos fazer alguns exames em você.  
- O que há de errado comigo, eu vou ficar bem não é? Pergunta a garota ainda sonolenta.  
- Sim você irá ficar bem...diz Taub ainda incrédulo em relação ao diagnóstico da paciente.  
Nesse momento Karen começa a ter um ataque convulsivo, revirando os olhos e com vômito em forma de jato.  
- Oh meu deus...e agora?? Pergunta Amber.

**Escritório de Cuddy  
**  
A sala estava em total penumbra quando Cuddy abriu a porta para buscar alguns papéis que havia esquecido. Ela andou em direção a sua mesa e quando abriu a primeira gaveta sentiu uma presença. A médica logo pegou a luminária com as mãos e virou-se para atacar a pessoa que estava atrás dela quando ouviu uma voz familiar.  
- Não me mate! Eu sou muito jovem para morrer e tenho um discurso para fazer esta noite!!!  
- House? O que você está fazendo na minha sala a esta hora e no escuro? Pergunta Cuddy, enquanto acendia a luz.  
- Eu estava decorando meu discurso.  
- No escuro?  
- Eu disse que estava decorando, e não lendo o discurso.  
- Vou tentar acreditar em você ....Meu deus o que houve com o seu rosto House? Pergunta Cuddy enquando se aproxima do médico, tocando seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos.  
- Não me toque, eu estou hipersensível ele, esquivando-se do contato com a chefe.  
- Você realmente vai fazer o discurso não é?  
- Eu ia, até o momento em que você tentou me matar!! Posso te processar por isso sabia? Imagina as manchetes de jornal dizendo que um pobre médico foi agredido por sua chefe em um famoso hospital da cidade...  
-Pare com isso House, eu não agredi você!  
- O que vale é a intenção! Grita o médico, enquanto seu bip começa a apitar.  
- Não pense que você vai sair impune dessa Doutora Cuddy, volto para cobrar meus direitos, mas agora tenho que diagnosticar essa paciente.

**Escritório de House  
**- Então novos sintomas? Vômitos em jato, crise convulsiva, obviamente um problema neurológico. Idéias ? pergunta Foreman.  
- Eu acho que essa fala é minha doutor Foreman, idéias? afirma House, inconformado.  
-Síndrome da Hipertensão Intracraniana. Encaixa perfeitamente. Diz Cole  
- Impossível, ela é jovem, não sofreu nenhum traumatismo, afirma 13.  
- Você alguma outra idéia? Se não tiver eu acho que vocês devem fazer uma tomografia. Indaga House.

**Sala de Tomografia  
**- Karen, procure não se mexer, qualquer problema é só avisar. Diz 13 pelo microfone enquanto a paciente já esta posicionada no tomógrafo.  
- Karen, esta tudo bem com você? Karen? Pergunta Cole.  
- Ela está tendo outra convulsão!! Vamos tira-la de lá! Grita Taub enquanto corria na direção da paciente.

**Salão de Festas do Hospital**

Wilson foi o primeiro a chegar na festa. Usava um smoking e aparentava a mesma serenidade de sempre. Ele estava parado no Hall esperando sua acompanhante da noite, quando House se aproxima do amigo.  
- Você aqui? Pergunta Wilson em tom de ironia.  
- Fui torturado e quase agredido para estar aqui!  
- Não se faça de vítima, você veio porque quis fazer a sua boa ação natalina. Impressionante como o espírito natalino conseguiu invadir até o velho e carrancudo House.  
- Muito engraçado, o que me invadiu não foi o espírito Natalino, mas o espírito demoníaco da Cuddy querendo me possuir se eu não fizesse esse maldito discurso!  
- Por falar em Cuddy, você a viu por aí? Pergunta Wilson procurando-a pelo recinto com o olhar.  
House se vira para o amigo, já percebendo toda a situação.  
- Você e a Cuddy? Pergunta House incrédulo.  
- Ela não tinha um para hoje a noite então eu me ofereci.  
Segundos mais tarde, Cuddy chega ao salão de festas usando um vestido longo decotado e vermelho que valorizava suas curvas. House e Wilson só conseguiam olhar para ela, como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo naquele momento. A médica aproximou-se dos dois e disse:  
- Eu cheguei a duvidar que você viesse House.  
O médico permaneceu calado, em estado de transe, até perceber que ela estava realmente falando com ele.  
- Você acha que eu iria perder a exibição dos gêmeos? Diversão de graça não acontece todo dia! Afirma House no tom sarcástico de sempre.  
Cuddy tenta sorrir com o comentário mas Wilson logo rouba sua atenção com o cavalheirismo de sempre.  
- Você está magnífica! Diz o Oncologista, beijando-lhe suavemente o rosto.  
- Obrigada, James! Vejo você no discurso House, espero que esteja preparado.  
Wilson e Cuddy saem de braços dados pelo salão de festas, como um casal de verdade, deixando House perturbado.  
- Obrigada, James – repete House indignado- Com certeza eu estou preparado para esse discurso Cuddy, mas será que você está? Diz House para si mesmo, enquanto o casal de amigos se afastava.

Wilson percebeu que House os seguia com o olhar e fez questão de colocar seu braço na cintura de Cuddy, em um gesto possessivo. O casal parou no meio do salão e Wilson começou a sussurrar algo no ouvido da médica.  
- Você tem certeza do que está querendo fazer Cuddy? Eu ainda não entendi...  
- Tenho Wilson, mas no momento isso é tudo que eu posso dizer a você, agora me convide para uma dança? Diz Cuddy com um sorriso nos lábios.  
O oncologista segura a cintura da diretora do hospital com uma das mãos enquanto acaricia seus ombros nus com as pontas dos dedos e a tira para dançar,  
- Me concede essa dança? Pergunta Wilson com ar galanteador.  
- Com todo o prazer.

Alguns metros atrás, próximo ao Hall de entrada, House observa atônito àquela cena. Seu amigo dançando provocativamente com a única mulher que consegue mexer com seu mundo solitário é algo que ele não esperava ver esta noite. O garçom passa por ele, com muitas taças de drinks. Greg House pega uma das taças e acaba com ela em um único gole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

**Quarto 301  
**- A paciente acabou de sofrer um derrame, e não conseguimos encontrar House em lugar nenhum Foreman! diz Kutner (6/9).  
- Ele está na festa de Natal para arrecação de fundos para o Hospital, Cole, 13, acho melhor vocês tentarem encontra-lo no salão. O resto de vocês vai ficar aqui e vamos descobrir qual a causa desse derrame. Diz Foreman.  
Cole e 13 se dirigiram ao salão na tentativa de encontrar House.  
- Provavelmente nós não detectamos a Hipertensão Intracraniana a tempo, foi essa causa do derrame. Diz Taub com sua tranqüilidade habitual.  
- Eu acho que nosso maior problema é descobrir o que poderia estar causando essa hipertensão em uma garota de 16 anos, precisamos do House para descobrir. Diz Amber curiosa.

**Salão de Festas**

Wilson e Cuddy permanecem juntos. Permaneceram sentados a mesa e lado a lado, trocando olhares. Estava na hora do discurso de House e Cuddy deveria apresentá-lo. Ela levantou-se da mesa e Wilson a impediu de levantar sem antes dar-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios.  
- Boa sorte. Diz Wilson após beija-la.  
Nesse momento o salão todo se vira para o casal, incrédulos com a imagem que acabaram de presenciar. No fundo do salão, House virava mais uma taça de coquetel.  
- House, eu não acho que você esteja em condições de fazer esse discurso, é a oitava taça que vejo você tomar! Reclama Cameron retirando a bebida das mãos do médico.  
- Quem você pensa que é para me impedir mocinha, minha mãe? Volte para o seu namorado e me deixa em paz! Grita House pegando sua taça das mãos de Cameron com tanta força que a bebida é derrubada, no instante em que Wilson se aproximava do amigo para avisá-lo do discurso.  
- House, o que está acontecendo aqui? Você me molhou inteiro! Diz Wilson indignado.  
- Desculpa , "amigo", isso é para você aprender a não meter as mãos e nem outras coisas onde não é chamado! Grita House enciumado.  
- Cuddy está chamando você para o discurso...Você não está bêbado não é? Pergunta o oncologista preocupado

- Eu? Bêbado? Jamais...  
Após dizer essa palavras House vai em direção ao palco, cambaleante. E Wilson começa a se preocupar com a situação que ele e Cuddy arrumaram.  
House sobe no palco e pega o microfone das mãos de Lisa Cuddy. Ela sente o hálito alcoólico do médico e tenta impedi-lo de falar, porém já era tarde demais.  
- Olá como vocês já sabem eu sou o Doutor Gregory House. Gre-go-ry HOUSE!  
Cuddy desce do palco e se aproxima de Wilson, não acreditando na cena que estava acontecendo.  
- Wilson o que houve , você está todo molhado? E House, está bêbado? Pergunta Cuddy nervosa com os fatos.  
- Ele me molhou com uma das taças que a Cameron tirou das mãos dele. Ele está com ciúmes Cuddy! Grita Wilson.  
- Não ele não está! Impossível...  
- Se você não acha que o fato dele ter jogado bebida em mim e estar bêbado não são provas suficientes de que ele está com ciúmes eu não sei o que fazer então...diz Wilson arrependido- Algo me diz que era isso que você queria!  
- Claro que não, eu...eu...Cuddy não conseguia completar sua frase pois o discurso de um bêbado Gregory House chamou a atenção de todos.  
- Essa é uma festa para arrecadar fundos, doem seu dinheiro, doem até suas calcinhas para este Hospital porque nós iremos cuidar bem de vocês! Nós não, aquela mulher irá! Grita House apontando para Cuddy. Isso mesmo, a mulher da bunda gigante e do decote provocativo vai cuidar bem do seu dinheiro. Isso é o que ela faz de melhor! E vocês sabem como ela consegue tirar tudo de vocês? Ela promete tudo, seduz, conquista, faz tudo o que você quer, e depois joga fora, como se você fosse um brinquedo usado que perdeu a graça!

Cuddy começa a ouvir o discurso, envergonhada, coloca as mãos no rosto e vira-se para Wilson dizendo:  
- Tire ele de lá por favor!  
- Você arrumou essa situação toda, agora você resolva! Exclama Wilson, chateado.  
E o discurso do infectologista continua a provocar espanto entre os presentes.

-Não é isso Doutora Cuddy? Não é assim que as coisas funcionam para você? Pergunta House com uma certa tristeza no olhar.  
- House, não...sussurra Cuddy para si mesma, arrependida e percebendo o tamanho do erro que cometeu.  
- Mas como estamos aqui hoje para arrecadar dinheiro, eu trouxe uma coisa que tenho certeza que já passou pelas mãos de todos os homens desse salão, por isso não sei se tem muito arrecadar dinheiro....quem dá mais pela calcinha de LISA CUDDY?!!! Continua House.  
O médico totalmente embriagado retira uma calcinha vermelha, rendada, do bolso esquerdo e a exibe para a platéia, provocando susto e indignação em todos os presentes, mas principalmente em Lisa Cuddy, que decidiu acabar com a humilhação e chamou 2 seguranças para retirarem House do palco.  
- Tirem suas mãos de mim, eu quero leiloar a calcinha de LISA CUDDY, quem dá mais?! Exclama House totalmente fora de si enquanto os seguranças agarram-lhe os braços.  
Wilson olha para Cuddy com um ar inquisitório, fazendo-a se sentir culpada por toda aquela situação.  
- Espero que você tenha uma boa explicação para essa palhaçada toda! Diz Wilson enquanto vai atrás dos seguranças para tentar ajudar o amigo.  
Cuddy deixa o salão em direção a sua sala. Ela fecha a porta e senta-se em sua cadeira, após alguns minutos de silêncio, lágrimas começam a cair sobre seu rosto.  
- House...o que eu faço agora? Pergunta a si mesma, na esperança de encontrar uma solução para o problema.

**Sala de Gregory House**

**  
**Cole e 13 retornam ao escritório com as novidades sobre a festa.  
- House foi expulso do salão! Ele estava bêbado, parece que aconteceu alguma coisa entre ele e Cuddy, é o que todo mundo está comentando. Diz Cole.  
- Então parece que nós estamos sozinhos nesse fazer o que House faria. Quem se habilita a invadir a casa da paciente? Pergunta Foreman seguindo a filosofia de House.

**Casa da Paciente  
**- Eu não fiz Medicina para me comportar como uma ladra! Não quero invadir a casa de ninguém! Diz Amber enfurecida.  
- Mas você quer o emprego não é mesmo? Então faça o que tiver que ser feito! Afirma Taub enquanto arromba a fechadura da porta.  
-Bingo!! Eu acho que fui ladrão em alguma vida anterior...continua Taub orgulhoso por ter conseguido abrir a porta da casa.  
- Ah certo, e eu já fui presidente dos EUA. Retruca Amber enquanto coloca as suas luvas.  
- Para que luvas? Pergunta o cirurgião.  
- Para não deixar digitais, senhor ladrão em vida anterior - Ironiza a médica.  
Amber toma a frente de Taub e os dois começam a procurar algo que ajude no diagnóstico da jovem.

**Princeton Hospital  
**Os seguranças colocaram House para for do hospital a pedido de Cuddy, Era uma noite fria de inverno e ele dirigiu-se para o carro quando ouviu a voz de Wilson.  
- House, House pare onde você está! Não esta pensando em ir dirigindo bêbado até o seu apartamento não é mesmo? Pergunta o amigo preocupado.  
- Não é da sua conta! Grita House ainda furioso e embriagado.  
Cameron se aproxima dos dois, puxando Wilson pelo braço e dizendo:  
- Fique tranqüilo que eu levo ele para casa.  
House hesitou por alguns instantes, mas permitiu que a doutora Cameron o acompanhasse até seu apartamento. Enquanto isso Wilson decidiu tirar satisfação com a causadora da confusão.

**Escritório de Cuddy**  
Wilson abriu a porta com violência e começou seu interrogatório.  
- O que está acontecendo entre você e House?  
- Wilson eu...  
- Não adianta mentir Cuddy, você me pediu para que eu fingisse ser seu encontro essa noite porque queria evitar uma pessoa com quem havia saído. É o House não é mesmo?  
Cuddy permaneceu alguns minutos em silêncio, sem saber o que responder ao amigo que estava a sua frente.  
- Nós...dormimos juntos. Simplesmente aconteceu, eu estava carente, ele estava disponível - Responde a médica, envergonhada

**Casa de House  
**Cameron tentava segurar House com o corpo, ela abriu a porta, dirigiu-se para o quarto e o deitou na cama.  
- Pronto House, procure descansar, vou fazer um café.  
- Eu não preciso de café, não preciso de você...reclama o médico.  
- Ok, eu acho que você precisa de um bom banho frio.  
Ela tentou levanta-lo da cama, até que ele relutantemente cedeu e seguiu com ela para o chuveiro.  
A imunologista ligou o chuveiro e colocou House embaixo dele, deixando a água escorrer sobre seu corpo. Ela olhava de forma carinhosa para o médico embriagado a sua frente, percebendo o quanto ele estava sofrendo já imaginava o motivo de tal sofrimento.  
- Esqueça House, por que você tem sempre que gostar de mulheres que te fazem sofrer...  
Ele permaneceu calado, deixando a água escorrer sobre seu rosto. Nesse momento decidiu tomar uma atitude, e quase num impulso puxou Cameron pelos braços e a colocou embaixo do chuveiro com ele.  
- Era isso que você queria não é mesmo? Diz ele enquanto percorre o corpo dela com as mãos.  
- House não....  
- Eu vou te dar o que você tanto quer...diz ele enquanto segura o rosto de Cameron com as duas mãos e a beija violentamente. Ele a empurra sobre o boxe do banheiro e começa a percorrer o corpo dela com as mãos, rasgando-lhe a blusa.  
- House, pare,eu não quero...você está bêbado!  
Mesmo diante da negativa dela, ele continuou, calando-a com mais um beijo, enquanto a água do chuveiro escorria sobre os corpos nus de ambos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Princeton Hospital – Dia seguinte**

House chegou mais atrasado do que nunca, lembrava de pouca coisa da noite anterior, a imagem de Wilson e Cuddy se beijando insistia em tomar conta de sua mente, o que piorava sua dor de cabeça. Ele estacionou o carro, abriu a porta do hospital e seguiu para o elevador quando foi surpreendido por Chase.  
- Seu idiota! Gritou Chase enquanto acertava um soco no rosto de Gregory House. Afaste-se dela, ela é minha namorada!

De repente algumas imagens surgiram na mente de House, ele e Cameron no chuveiro. Ele havia transado com Cameron na noite anterior e Chase estava agindo como o namorado traído.  
House se esquivou do médico, que foi segurado por um enfermeiro que presenciou a cena, continuou em silêncio e foi para o elevador.

**Sala de Gregory House**

- Nós não achamos nada que pudesse nos fornecer um diagnóstico na casa da paciente. Relata Amber.  
Nesse momento House chega, olha para seus discípulos, que envergonhados, tentam disfarçar que sabem do ocorrido na noite anterior.  
- O que vocês diziam? Pergunta House Curioso.  
- Nós invadimos a casa da garota na noite anterior e não achamos nada. Diz Taub  
- Impossível não ter nada na casa da garota, o que havia na geladeira? Pergunta o médico interessado.  
- Ela é vegetariana, só saladas, palmito, muito verde. Refere Amber.  
- Isso já significa muita coisa...diz House colocando as mãos na cabeça que doía insuportavelmente, quase tanto quanto sua perna.  
O médico sentou em sua mesa e avisou a equipe.  
- Eu acho que nós já temos um diagnóstico...  
Nesse momento Cuddy abre a porta do escritório, com olheiras e o rosto inchado, provavelmente de tanto chorar na noite anterior,  
- House, precisamos conversar...diz a médica em tom de arrependimento.

- Vocês estão ouvido o mesmo que eu? Acho que a mistura de álcool e vicodin mexeram com meu sistema neurológico...eu estou ouvindo a voz de uma pessoa que não existe...como isso é possível?  
- House pare de agir como criança e vamos conversar!  
- Eu continuo ouvindo a voz e vocês? Diz House olhando para seus discípulos e Foreman.  
- Quero que vocês me deixem a sós com o Doutor House! Grita Cuddy, apontando a saída para o grupo.  
O Grupo deixou a sala. Cuddy esperou que eles se afastassem para poder olhar House nos olhos e dizer o que estava sentindo.  
- House olhe para mim! Diz ela com serenidade na voz  
Ele vira-se de costas e começa a brincar com sua bola.  
- Tudo bem, não precisa, mas eu tenho muitas coisas para te dizer...eu...eu...  
- O que? Veio me convidar para ser padrinho do seu casamento com o Wilson? Pergunta ele, finalmente virando-se para olha-la nos olhos. Não acha que eu vou aceitar não é mesmo? Ser padrinho do casamento da mulher que estava comigo antes de decidir me trair com meu melhor amigo! Grita House indignado.  
- Eu não estava com você House, não sou sua propriedade e nem de ninguém! É sobre o Wilson que vim conversar, ele não teve culpa....  
- Não teve culpa de que? De beijar você na frente de todo mundo? Quem você pensa que é Doutora Cuddy, para me deixar fazer papel de palhaço esse tempo todo!  
- House, eu não estou saindo com o Wilson, aquilo foi uma simulação, eu estava tentando afastar você de mim!  
- Você quer que eu acredite nisso? Pensa que pode usar o aleijado aqui até se cansar e depois jogar fora?  
- Eu não estava te usando...eu...  
- Você não estava me usando, imagina, só estava usando a perna que ainda funciona em mim não é mesmo?

- Não é isso House, eu não queria te magoar.  
- Me magoar? Eu não me magôo nunca, afinal sou apenas um aleijado idiota que gosta de acabar com a própria felicidade em prol dos amigos. Quero que vocês sejam muito felizes agora saia da minha sala! Grita o médico, levantando –se da cadeira e indo em direção ao fundo da sala.  
Cuddy aproxima-se dele, levanta as mãos na tentativa de tocá-lo, mas recua ao perceber o quando magoou o homem que estava a sua frente.  
- Acredite se quiser, mas eu não estou com o Wilson, só tentei afastar você de mim...  
- Por que me afastar? Pergunta ele, mais calmamente, olhando-a nos olhos, com o rosto e o corpo tão perto do dela que estavam quase se tocando.  
- Porque eu não queria.....não queria me apaixonar por você. Diz Cuddy no momento em que seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, que teimam em escorrer na frente da única pessoa para quem ela não admite faquezas.  
Antes que House pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Cuddy deixou a sala, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos para que ninguém visse o que estava acontecendo. O médico permaneceu em silêncio, fitando a porta de sua sala, na esperança de entender o que se passava na mente da mulher que acabou de sair por aquela porta.

**Quarto 301  
**- Por que ninguém sabe o que o que está acontecendo comigo? Quem é doutor House? Eu preciso ver o doutor House!!! Grita Karen, chamando a atenção de 13 que estava próxima a porta.  
- Acalme-se Karen, o doutor House já sabe o que há de errado com você! Responde a médica tentando acalma-la.  
- Meu deus eu...eu não consigo enxergar!!! Exclama a jovem colocando as mãos sobre os olhos.

**Sala de House**

- Como eu dizia, eu já tenho o diagnóstico da garota- afirma House arrogantemente.  
Nesse instante 13 entra correndo pela sala para avisar aos médicos do ocorrido.  
- Ela está cega!!  
- Então, mais um sintoma para confirmar meu diagnóstico. Ela tem neurocisticercose. O verme está causando a hipertensão intracraniana, que causou um acidente vascular e por isso ela está cega agora. Comecem o tratamento com Albendazol. Diz House posicionandosua bengala para levantar-se da mesa.  
- Agora saiam daqui seus idiotas! Exclama o médico, sarcasticamente.  
E o grupo obedeceu as ordens de House, que saiu de sua sala e rumou em direção ao escritório de James Wilson.

**Escritório de Wilson  
**- Você poderia aprender a bater na porta de vez em quando, eu estou ocupado sabia? Diz Wilson irritadamente.  
- Eu preciso falar com você, sobre algumas coisas...diz House preocupado.  
Quarto 301  
- Karen, tome essas pílulas que você irá ficar bem. Diz Amber enquanto coloca o remédio sobre a mesa da paciente.  
- É só isso? Eu vou voltar a enxergar? Pergunta Karen.  
- Sim, dentro de alguns dias tudo voltara ao normal, essa perda de visão é passageira. Afirma 13 enquanto pega um copo com água e coloca nas mãos da jovem para que ela tomasse as pílulas.  
- É impressionante como House está sempre certo...diz Amber um pouco incomodada.  
- House é House....é por isso que nós estamos aqui. Afirma Taub.

**Escritório de Wilson  
**- O que?! Deixa eu ver se entendi...Você transou com a Cameron e apanhou do Chase? Grita Wilson incrédulo.  
- Pois é, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Responde House com ar de preocupação.

- E isso tudo por quê? Pergunta Wilson, esperando ouvir a resposta da boca do amigo.  
- Porque eu estava bêbado! Grita o médico, negando seus verdadeiros motivos.  
- Será que é tão difícil para você admitir isso House...diz Wilson abaixando o tom de voz.  
- Admitir o que? Pergunta House fazendo-se de desentendido.  
- A Cuddy me contou. Responde o oncologista.  
- Ela fez o que?! Pergunta House impacientemente.  
- Ela me disse que vocês estavam...estavam....fazendo aquilo. Diz Wilson envergonhado.  
- Fazendo o que? Sexo Selvagem? Sexo em todas as posições? Pergunta House provocativamente.  
- Me poupe dos detalhes House! Não preciso saber em que posição você e a Cuddy fizeram...  
- Oh eu me esqueci, você tem uma coisa por ela também não é mesmo amigo? Não foi por isso que você a beijou naquele maldito salão?!grita House batendo com sua bengala na mesa de Wilson.  
- Ela me pediu para fingir ser o encontro dela naquela noite, foi só por isso que...  
- Só por isso que você resolveu se aproveitar da situação para beija-la na frente de todo mundo? Continua House com tom interrogatório.  
- Pare com esse ciúme idiota House, você mesmo disse que era apenas sexo, e eu não sabia, portanto me desculpe, não vou mais beija-la em público, da próxima vez faço isso quando estivermos sozinhos! Responde Wilson.  
House pára a discussão por um momento, olha para o homem a sua frente com um olhar fixo, fecha o punho e tenta levanta-lo em direção ao rosto de Wilson, mas hesita e permanece calado.  
- Não era apenas sexo não é mesmo House? Se fosse você não estaria tão incomodado. É a primeira vez ,desde a Stacy, que eu vejo que você realmente se importa . Você está apaixonado por ela. Diz Wilson com uma risada sarcática.  
- Claro que não estou, seu...seu traidor! Grita House tentando se justificar.  
- Sim, você está. E já está sofrendo com isso, porque ela não te ama.  
House olha Wilson nos olhos e se esquiva, tentando não demonstrar que o amigo estava certo a respeito dos seus sentimentos.

- Eu vim aqui para falar sobre a Cameron, não sobre aquela que não merece ser mencionada...O que eu faço agora? Pergunta o infectologista.  
- Vá pedir desculpas. Responde Wilson calmamente.

**Corredores do Hospital**

Enquanto House caminhava pelo corredor, ouviu alguém gritando seu nome. Era Cameron.  
- House, precisamos conversar..diz Cameron com uma voz preocupada.  
House virou-se para ela e percebeu que Cuddy estava a apenas alguns metros dali, observando os dois e fez questão de provoca-la.  
- Cameron, quer conversar sobre a noite maravilhosa que tivemos ontem? Grita House, para que todas as pessoas que estavam por perto pudessem ouvir.  
Nesse momento Cuddy se aproxima dos dois, com um olhar incrédulo e triste ao mesmo tempo.  
- Será que vocês poderiam resolver seus problemas pessoais fora do hospital, ninguém aqui precisa saber o que vocês andam fazendo debaixo dos lençóis...diz Cuddy enfurecida.  
- Oh ela é ótima embaixo dos lençóis, tão flexível, foi o melhor sexo que já tive na vida! Continua House em voz alta, aproximando-se do ouvido de Cuddy para provoca-la mais ainda.  
Cameron começa a ficar envergonhada com a situação, percebendo que House estava usando-a para provocar Cuddy.  
- Pare com isso House, pare de agir como o idiota que você é pelo menos por alguns segundos! Grita Cameron enquanto se afasta dele correndo, com os olhos lacrimejantes.  
- Vá atrás dela House...diz Cuddy preocupada.  
- Por que? Você não manda em mim..CHEFA! grita House aproximando-se novamente os lábios do ouvido de Cuddy, fazendo-a estremecer com sua proximidade.  
- Então eu irei.  
Ela o fez, seguiu Cameron até o banheiro feminino e trancou a porta.  
- Doutora Cameron, podemos conversar se você quiser. Avisa Cuddy preocupada.  
Cameron hesita por alguns instantes, limpando as lágrimas de seus olhos e percebendo que a mulher a sua frente não era uma rival, mas suma amiga disposta a ajudar. Ela então decide se abrir com Cuddy.  
- House e eu....começa a médica.

- Vocês dormiram juntos, acho que o hospital inteiro conseguiu ouvir isso... diz Cuddy enciumada.  
- Não foi bem isso que aconteceu. Responde Cameron.  
- Como assim? Pergunta Cuddy curiosa.  
- Nós não dormimos juntos, quase dormimos, mas não aconteceu.  
- E House acha que aconteceu? Questiona Cuddy.  
- Eu não acho que ele se lembre de alguma coisa. Estava tão bêbado que mal conseguia se manter em pé.  
- Então o que aconteceu entre vocês? Indaga Cuddy.  
- Nós nos beijamos, ele tentou me beijar, mas estava tão bêbado e infeliz que começou a chorar antes de fazermos qualquer coisa.  
- House, chorando? Ah impossível de acreditar Cameron!  
- Acredite se quiser, ele começou a chorar, no chuveiro, me soltou, sentou no chão e começou a chorar. Nunca tinha visto o House assim. Ele começou a dizer o seu nome, dizia que odiava você, que não queria que você se casasse com o Wilson. Então eu entendi tudo, fiz com que ele se levantasse do chão, o coloquei na cama e quando ele dormiu eu voltei para casa- Conta Cameron observando a reação de Lisa Cuddy.  
Cuddy permanece atônita e boquiaberta diante da revelação de Cameron. A mulher a sua frente não teria motivos para mentir a respeito disso.  
- Eu amo o House, mas obviamente não é a mim que ele ama. Por favor não o faça sofrer. Pede Cameron enquanto deixa Cuddy sozinha, para processar o que acabou de ouvir.  
- Ele realmente estava com ciúmes, meu deus como fui idiota! Exclama Cuddy para si mesma enquanto coloca as mãos sobre o rosto. Ela decide ir atrás de House, mas antes que pudesse alcança-lo tudo ao seu redor começa a girar, ela não consegue se segurar e desmaia no corredor.

**Sala de House  
**Terminado o caso da semana. House permanece sentado em sua cadeira, com a bengala ao lado e com a bolinha entre as mãos. Muitas imagens passavam por sua mente. A imagem de Cuddy beijando Wilson, a imagem de Cameron no estava preso a essas lembranças, e não sabia como fugir delas. De repente, Wilson abre a porta .  
- House aconteceu algo com a Cuddy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - Nc-17 ( crianças, não leiam )**

House levantou-se rapidamente, esquecendo ate mesmo sua bengala e vai caminhando sem se importar com a dor que o consumia, a dor maior era não saber como Cuddy estava.

**Quarto de Cuddy  
**Ela estava sozinha em seu quarto, usava a roupa do hospital e olhava para cima, tentando acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Algumas lágrimas caiam sobre sua face, eram lágrimas que ela tentou esconder assim que percebeu que House se aproximava do quarto.  
- Você me assustou! Está tudo bem? Pergunta House preocupado, enquanto se aproxima do leito de Cuddy.  
Ela balança a cabeça positivamente e desvia o olhar do homem preocupado a sua frente.  
House tranca a porta do quarto, fecha as cortinas e joga-se na cama de Cuddy.  
- Ai, tinha me esquecido de como esses colchões de hospital são desconfortáveis...reclama House posicionando-se ao lado da médica.  
- House isso aqui é uma cama de hospital, pare de agir como se estivesse em casa! Exclama Cuddy enquanto vira-se de costas para o médico.  
- Mas eu estou em casa- diz House, virando-se para Cuddy.  
Ele a abraça, colocando seu rosto sobre o dela, sentindo o cheiro de seu cabelo. Retira uma mecha do cabelo dela a beija suavemente no rosto. Posicionando um braço sobre a barriga dela e outro embaixo do travesseiro.  
- Nós fizemos as pazes? Pergunta Cuddy fazendo-se de desentendida.  
- Talvez. Responde House enquanto começa a beijar o ombro da mulher que estava abraçando.  
- Você não dormiu com a Cameron. Ela me disse - Diz Cuddy se esquivando dos carinhos dele e fitando-o nos olhos.

- Eu sei. Responde House enquanto passa suas mãos sobre os seios de Cuddy, por cima da fina roupa de hospital, seus mamilos enrijecem ao toque, deixando Cuddy perturbada.  
- House pare de me provocar e converse comigo! Grita Cuddy enquanto retira as mãos de House de seus seios.  
- Como você sabe que não dormiu com a Cameron, você estava bêbado! Pergunta Cuddy enciumada.  
- Eu sei que não conseguiria dormir com ela...porque ela é brochante! Pronto, agora posso voltar a brincar com os gêmeos? Diz House na tentativa de retomar o que estava fazendo.  
- House como você consegue pensar em sexo numa hora dessas! Reclama Cuddy.  
- Eu sempre consigo pensar em fazer sexo com você, mesmo quando você não está por perto. Você não imagina quantas vezes já imaginei você nua, comigo, fazendo coisas que só deus sabe. Responde ele com um ar sedutor, enquanto a beija na nuca.  
Cuddy resolve se render aos encantos de House. Ela morde o lábio inferior quando percebe o quanto ele a quer, ele deita-se sobre ela, provocativamente, movendo seus quadris de encontro aos dela.  
- Olha o que você faz comigo...você é má! Sussurra House no ouvido de Cuddy.  
Ela sorri maliciosamente.  
- Tudo isso é porque você está feliz em me ver? Pergunta ela.  
Ele não responde. Abre o zíper da calça, e coloca mão da médica dentro de sua roupa íntima. House geme ao senti-la toca-lo, move seus quadris respondendo à carícia, enquanto beija seus seios sob a roupa de hospital.  
- House...sussurra ela, impacientemente.  
Ele começa a percorrer o corpo de Cuddy com os lábios. Retira a roupa de hospital que ela usava, e beija seus seios nus, mordiscando levemente os mamilos, fazendo-a gemer. Desce os lábios pela barriga de Cuddy, brincando com a língua em volta da cicatriz umbilical. Ele a beija sobre a calcinha, retirando-a em seguida.  
- Oh meu deus...grita Cuddy assim que sente sua língua penetrando-a.

Cuddy coloca as mãos sobre os cabelos de House, numa tentativa de aprofundar a posição. O médico se levanta e posiciona-se sobre Cuddy, beijando-a ardentemente. Ele finalmente a penetra e vai gradualmente aumentando o ritmo, o suor escorre sobre seus corpos, que agora tornaram-se apenas um. E os dois atingem o clímax, juntos.

House ajuda Cuddy a recolocar a roupa de hospital que estava usando. Depois decide recolocar sua própria roupa que estava espalhada pelo chão do quarto de hospital.  
Após se vestir, ele olha para a Cuddy, que aparentemente pegou no sono. Percebendo o quanto ela estava frágil, ele retoma sua posição ao lado dela na cama, abraçando-a suavemente. Ela percebe que ele está ao lado dela e decide aprofundar o abraço, pega o braço direito de House e coloca sobre ela, beijando sua mão e depois a colocando sobre sua barriga.  
- Eu....talvez esteja grávida...diz Cuddy apreensiva  
House afasta-se dela por um instante, não acreditado no que havia acabado de ouvir.  
- Talvez? Você já fez o exame? Pergunta ele preocupado.  
- Sim. Estou esperando o resultado. Responde ela, ainda sorrindo diante da reação dele.  
- E ...e...e...talvez seja meu? Pergunta ele agora aterrorizado.  
- Talvez. Responde ela, entrando na brincadeira.  
House levanta-se da cama, indignado, mas ela o impede, segurando-o pelo braço.  
- Eu estava brincando House, é óbvio que você é o pai! Grita ela, tentando esclarecer os fatos.  
- Eu não sei, você não andou se divertindo com o Wilson? Pergunta o médico enciumado.

- Fique aqui.... comigo, eu não quero ficar sozinha, não agora. Pede Cuddy, carinhosamente.  
E ele cede, retomando seu lugar ao lado dela, mas com posições invertidas. Agora ela o abraça, envolvendo-o com o braço.  
- Não é do Wilson. retoma ela, tentando acabar com as dúvidas.  
- Eu sei, eu sou o manco, mas o espermatozóide do Wilson nada de cadeira de rodas. ..Responde ele ironicamente.  
- O que faremos agora House, quer dizer, se eu realmente estiver grávida? Pergunta Cuddy com hesitação na voz.  
- Então eu terei que agüentar 2 Cuddys o dia todo. Pobre Gregory House, se uma já me provocou tanta dor de cabeça....  
- Cala a boca House!- Grita Cuddy enfurecida- Talvez seja um pequeno House...continua ela.  
- Então você terá que agüentar 2 Houses o dia todo, um só já não dá trabalho suficiente? Pergunta ele, fazendo-a sorrir.  
O silêncio toma conta do quarto, até que House resolve se manifestar.  
- O Wilson me disse que eu estou apaixonado por você. Diz ele fazendo-se de desentendido.  
- E você está? Pergunta ela, na expectativa de uma resposta afirmativa.  
- Talvez. E você? Diz o médico tentando retomar as rédeas da situação.  
- Talvez. Responde ela com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.  
House esperou Cuddy adormecer para colocar as mãos sobre sua barriga, ele hesitou por um instante, com medo do que estava por vir, mas acaba tocando-a com as pontas do dedos, suavemente, com todo o carinho que ele jamais havia demonstrado a alguém.  
- Ei, se você estiver me ouvindo...eu sou seu pai, isso mesmo, você vai ter que me agüentar enquanto você viver. Sussurra House para a barriga de Cuddy.  
E House também adormece, imaginando que aquele ser que estava por vir, possivelmente, seria a melhor coisa que já lhe acontecera em sua vida miserável.

FIM.

________________________________________________________________________-  
Agradecimentos :  
Gi, Nina, Paula, Any, Kraw, Amanda, Chris, Ju , brigada pelo apoio meninas, adoro vcs!!!!


End file.
